1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety protective hood assembly, and more particularly to a safety protective hood assembly for a food blender.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional safety protective hood assembly for a food blender shown in FIG. 5 comprises a press ring 52, a bushing ring 53, a fixed ring 54, a connecting ring 55, a movable front protective net 51, a fixed rear protective cover 50, and a microswitch (not shown) each attached to the driving head 60 of the food blender. The front protective net 51 is opposed to the rear protective cover 50 to form an entire protective hood so as to prevent a user's fingers from contacting the rotating eccentric shaft (not shown) of the food blender. When the front protective net 51 is rotated relative to the rear protective cover 50 to open the protective hood, the operation of the food blender is stopped by the microswitch, thereby protecting the user's fingers from being injured by the rotating eccentric shaft of the food blender due to unintentionally opening the movable hood of the safety protective hood assembly.
However, the conventional safety protective hood assembly includes many components, thereby greatly complicating the assembly process and increasing the manufacturing cost of the safety protective hood assembly. In addition, the microswitch is fitted in the inside of the driving head 60 of the food blender so that it is difficult to assemble and dismantle the safety protective hood assembly.